


Radioactive

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: The Reborn Crownsguard [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Prompto Protection Squad For Life, Reborn Crownsguard AU, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Inspired by the Imagine Dragons' song of the same name."Instructor, are you troubled? You must be. I pity you, being here to rescue damaged goods." "Speaking of riding him, I had the pleasure of doing so quite a few times. Wonderful experiences. It's no wonder you're so interested in him-for a doll, he is quite spirited. Loud too, I might add."Tale in which Prompto's boyfriend and his family have rescued their photographer from a demon's clutches, but the wounds ensuing from Prompto's abduction are far too heavy to bear.





	1. Waking up to Ash and Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar in the Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538424) by [invisibledeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity/pseuds/invisibledeity). 



> As always, I'm more than delighted to have you here. Thank you for visiting my work!
> 
> This features Prompto's brothers, friends and boyfriend having rescued the photographer from Hell's clutches. This was originally a much longer and far more complex idea called 'Ikigai', an adventure in which several squads set out to rescue their abducted friend from not only Ardyn but from Sorceress Edea as well. While the premise seemed basic enough, it became distorted by far too many ideas thrown into the pot-not to mention I had several love interests floating around for Prompto, and I had no idea which one to focus on. However, in outlining the scenes in which Laguna Loire (not an instructor, but a secret mercenary hired on Balamb Garden's behalf) and his squadron set out to rescue Prompto, I couldn't help but fall in love with not only the brunette but with the idea of shipping chocobo and clumsy, noble gunner. I'm even more in love with the idea, now that I've gone deeper into Laguna's backstory. 
> 
> The decision to orphan Ikigai and create this much smaller, far less complex adventure came about from reading invisibledeity's 'Sugar in the Sacrament'. I stumbled upon that breathtakingly beautiful, dark masterpiece about Prompto's abduction, fell in love with it and grew inspired to write my own straightforward, hopefully powerful piece. I hope this pays proper tribute to the treasure that inspired it.

_Pain, sorrow and anger tore through him as if he weren't anything but paper, each one volcanic. Merciless. Determined to wreak the greatest havoc on whatever was left of his soul, they permeated the seconds that seemed to last for hours. Years. Time was a strange entity that had come to a halt, but at the same time, it was just as present and vicious as the man standing in front of him. Looming over him like a wraith straight out of Hell._

_Laguna's hands became trembling, tight fists. He was alone with Hell's greatest envoy; Noctis and his son, Squall, were searching for Prompto while Ignis, Gladiolus and Irvine were keeping the outside forces at bay. Chaos was ringing like a death knell, forcing all of them to stay on their toes. He wouldn't even think of taking his eyes off the beast in front of him, not even for a second. It was the Trabia Chancellor that had cyanide surging through his veins, crisp and deadly, transforming him into something that had been hidden for years. Meanwhile-_

_"They're killing them, you know. Your darling son and your friends-they're killing its family. Oh, pardon me- _Prompto's_ family."_

_Ardyn loomed in front of him, playing the part of the gracious host at an elegant dinner party. He was anything but 'gracious', having not only betrayed Prompto's brother Noctis but an entire world of students and instructors, so many that had believed in him. He claimed to have sworn allegiance to both Balamb Garden and Noctis' family years ago, saying nothing could ever persuade him to be otherwise. The full-scale assault on Balamb Garden-and Prompto's abduction-proved otherwise. "Excuse me, my good man," the Chancellor purred, approaching Laguna as though he had a tray of refreshments to offer._

_"I don't mean any real offense when I fail to remember its name. As you can see, we are surrounded by a great deal of puppets-creatures without lives, souls, dreams. Our precious, sweet little canary, the very bird you've come here to rescue, just happened to be blessed with such treasures. Nevertheless, he is still a doll. I've got some work to do in remembering his name, but make no mistake, Instructor Loire-you've come here to rescue not a damsel in distress, oh no, but a beast. One that's just as bloodthirsty, if not more so, than I am."_

_Laguna remained silent, hands balled into such tight fists, blood was drawn from his palms. "As for the 'enemies' you and your company are battling oh-so bravely," Ardyn went on, smile as malicious as the one the kings of the underworld bore. "They're all his family. Playthings born for the art of war. Shame on all of you for ruining his family reunion. But never you mind-I'm certain he'll have his revenge. He will, after all, cease playing the part of the sweet, innocent bird you all hold so dear, and slaughter you. You won't be exempt from the festivities, my friend, despite you having bedded the darling canary. Speaking of riding him, I had the pleasure of doing so quite a few times. Wonderful experiences. It's no wonder you're so interested in him-for a doll, he is quite spirited. Loud too, I might add."_

...

_The 'good grace' began to drip from the Chancellor's face. "I've heard you're rather cheeky, but you've been awfully quiet, Instructor. Are you troubled? You must be. I pity you, being here to rescue damaged goods. I imagine no amount of-"_

_The next events were blurs. Wisps of life colored in crimson, black. Lightning. Having been transformed into a beast hidden for an eternity, it was difficult for Laguna to make sense of anything-save for the electricity running through his veins, compelling him to rip the flesh off a certain demon's bones._

\---------------------------------------

It was with a world of fondness Noctis looked to the brunette, listening as he sang what must've been a treasured song to his sleeping little brother. It was the only light in a night that threatened to go on without end. Chaos had gone under the covers for the night, letting their war-torn world heal. Allowing its people to draw much-needed comfort from the following hours. While the promise of comfort was thin, every inch of their beings would absorb the potion it offered. A healing salve was exactly what they all needed, in the wake of both a turbulent assault and an equally thunderous rescue.

Instructor Scientia, Selphie, Rinoa and the others were aiding in the Garden's recovery efforts, having held a vigil at Prompto's bedside. Instructor Loire and Noctis were left on duty, the hopes and wishes of so many riding on their shoulders. Not only was their little family waiting for the photographer to open his eyes, but the entire school had become fond of basking in the glow of exuberant, medicinal light. Blindingly bright light. So while night had cast their battered world into much-needed serenity, there was an abundance of lightning flowing underneath the surface.

Noctis was tired enough to sleep for a thousand years, if not a million. Pulling his close friend, the young man he considered his baby brother, out of Hell had taken a great deal out of him-just as it dealt brutal blows to everyone else. But sitting alongside his brother's boyfriend, listening to him as he filled the night with gentle song, embedded strength into his veins. Squall was constantly hard on his father, and with an unexplained past suspended in mid-air, perhaps his boyfriend had every right to be angry with him. But having borne witness to the beauty that burst forst from Laguna's relationship with Prompto, having watched the instructor kick the Chancellor's ass sixty ways into the next decade, it was impossible to hate him. 

The swordsman chuckled, the sound light, gentle and radiant with affection. _'Wouldn't mind having him for another old man. Seems like a good guy to me. Maybe. Just maybe.'_

Laguna's song came to an end a second later. He painted the hand he was holding in kisses, then settled the sleeping photographer's hand on his heart. "Nice song," Noctis told him warmly, softly, not wanting to disturb the delicate fibers of the only peace they'd probably see for a while. The green-eyed brunette blinked at him, as though he had just materialized out of thin air, but then remembered his friend had been given the same duty-watch over Prompto in the following hours. "Did you just make that up on the fly, or...?" the blue-haired swordsman prodded. Squall's father shook his head.

"Yeah, I did, actually. A long time ago. Surprising, I know. You wouldn't think a klutz like me could write anything to save his life."

Noctis grimaced at the accusation. Playful and harmless, sure, but it did remind of why Laguna and Prompto were meant for each other. "Wrote it a while back for our daughter," the instructor went on, forcing himself to hold onto whatever threads of happiness were left-but they were rapidly crumbling, disappearing as quickly as his chest rose and fall with fragile air. 

Curious eyes fell upon him at the mention of a daughter. Infinitely relieved to see they weren't filled with the need to slice a certain instructor's throat open, Laguna went on as calmly and as happily as he could. "My wife adopted a little girl, and they let me in," he said, the last threads of happiness falling between his fingers, replaced by sadness heavier than the sea of stars. "It was during the war I sang that to her, even when she was a big girl," he went on, tears threatening to overtake vision, the power of speech, everything. "Said it always made her feel safe. Hope it has the same effect now."

Noting the elevated interest on Noctis' face, the instructor bit his bottom lip with a playfully indignant look. "And before you even _think_ of asking, no, we're no longer married. She passed what seems like a lifetime ago." He laughed in spite of the world caving in on him. "If I were still married, there's no way in Hell I'd be dragging your brother around. I'd sooner take my handy dandy gun and blow my own head off. I'm a moron, but I'm not _that_ big of a moron. Anyway, our time together eventually came to an end, so..."

"What about your daughter?" Noctis asked, not at all angry or disgusted, knowing his friend wouldn't be leading his brother through a physically and emotionally intimate relationship if there had been someone else involved. Happy to see Prompto's brother wasn't interested in slicing the head off his shoulders, Laguna smiled at him with a world of affection.

"Back at home in Winhill, doing her thing as a healer and counselor. She's got a knack for healing wounds, whether they're on the inside and outside."

"Explains why you're so good at it."

The remnants of Laguna's smile vanished. "Jury's out on the one, but thanks. And she knows about him. Can't wait to meet him, actually. She thinks it's great I'm happy again."

"But-"

Laguna tightened his grip on Prompto's hand, all the while bowing his head. "He doesn't know about her _or_ her mother. Just so you know, you're more than welcome to hate me over what I'm about to tell you."

"Hm," Noctis hummed, tilting his head and rubbing his chin, pretending to dive deep into thought. "I can either hate the guy that fucked around with my little brother, or I can hate the guy that makes him happy. Hard choice. I'll get back to you on that. How about next Tuesday?"

Warm, affectionate laughter danced into the midnight air. "I haven't told him about my daughter Ellone or my wife Raine because I don't want him to play 'compare and contrast'," he confessed, and with that, the light of powerful realization fell upon the swordsman's face. Prompto put himself down as just quickly as Laguna put himself down, both of them guilty when it came to verbally giving one's self an execution. "I'm not going to keep them a secret forever, especially when Elle's dying to meet him, and I love him," he continued, the last words raw, bleeding, fill with hurt. Pain and anger. He went on, speaking not only to Noctis but to himself as well.

"I do. I love him, more than words will ever be able to say. After I lost my wife and son, I never thought I'd be happy again-but now, I've got someone that gives me a reason to smile. I've got someone that gives me hope. _Life._ I loved my wife and always will. I love my daughter. I still have some pretty good memories of my first crush. But him? The way I feel about him is different. It's as if...I'm just now finding the one I was meant to be with, all along. The one I was born to love. The one born to love _me._ But now-"

Laguna let go of Prompto's hand and cast his head against his forehead. Noctis cast his arms about his friend, drawing the instructor's head into his chest. "Don't," the younger man demanded, his voice hoarse but fierce, beaten but alive with strength, memories, fire.

"Don't even go there, all right? We haven't lost and we're not going to lose. What we've got is a hell of a lot stronger than anything that fucking bastard put him through. What _you're_ giving him is a hell of a lot stronger than anything that piece of shit put him through. Laguna, you had a wife and a daughter and you're giving my idiot little brother the time of day. If that's not pretty damn impressive, I don't know what is. And you haven't lost your son," Noctis added, while his friend chuckled over the preceding comment. 

"He's just being stubborn. Or, should I say, Squall's just being Squall. What happened with the two of you, anyway?"

"Well," the instructor said through a world of tears, still chuckling. "It was a long, dreary winter's night-"

"Whatever, forget it." Noctis rose to his feet with an expression lodged between a scowl and a smile of infinite fondness. "I'll be right back-just heading down to the cafeteria for a drink," he said, referring to the cafeteria crew's midnight vigil. The staff held its own vigil, not only on behalf of the Garden's Recovery Team but on behalf of a certain photographer. Tiny chocobo tealights were lit every night, and would remain lit until a certain someone opened their eyes. Someone that put in quite a few hours to help serve legendary hot dogs. As so many others had, the cafeteria crew had become very fond of Prompto, and couldn't wait for him to open his eyes. 

"I'm only gonna be out for a few minutes, but if anything happens, tell little brother I'll be right back."

"Will do."

"Want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Well, too bad," the swordsman snickered, heading off, thinking of how Laguna hadn't had anything to drink or eat in what must've been days. "I'm bringing you back some tea. You know what Ignis says about tea!"

Laguna called out to Noctis' retreating figure in protest: "Nothing against Ignis, but if you were going to force tea on me, why even bother asking what I want? Sheesh!"

Retrieving Prompto's hand, he spoke to the photographer as if their nightmare had come to an end, smiling, warm and loving:

"Can you believe that guy? Your brother's just as mean as my cute and cuddly Squall."


	2. Breathing in the Chemicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this flashback at the front of this chapter contains a description of rape.
> 
> "Fascinating to see you've got some spirit left. Why don't I put that spirit to good use? You are, after all, well on your way to becoming quite a fun toy." Prompto relives a memory in which Ardyn violates him, in mind, body and spirit. It results in him pushing away the man he loves beyond all measure, but luckily, one of his brothers has the cure for a nightmare spiraling out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the first real interactions between Squall and Noctis, instead of their relationship just being mentioned. And Noct does something that was inspired by the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. 
> 
> Thank you for being here. :)

_Eyes fluttered open against a torrential downpour of pain. In trying to return to the present, he found his eyelids weighed heavier than Bahamut's meteors. It was a collison between two selves as he struggled to hold onto whatever was left of his spirit: a part of him wanted to shut his eyes forever, while the other part of him was just as desperate to collect the pieces of an unfolding nightmare. Unfortunately, putting together the nightmare's pieces only drove stakes deeper into the bleeding threads that created a monster._

_Every inch of him was agonizingly heavy, weighed down by deep-rooted pain. Sensations that scorched every breath like lightning. His two selves continued to collide against each other, the first half screaming for the silence only eternal sleep would bring, while the other was desperate for release. For freedom. For the sight of his familiar faces. Those that loved him, protected him, nurtured him with the light he never believed himself to be worthy of. He instead found himself on an operating table, relieved of not only his knapsack, communicator and camera, but also relieved of his clothes. His SEED uniform. Open, bleeding cuts and welts covered him from head to toe, painting his body in a wide assortment of nauseating colors. Upon taking a quick assessment of his body and surroundings, Prompto felt even more tears burn his reddened, frightened, angry eyes. What had gone so horribly wrong? Wait._

_That was right. He and his friends were after-Laguna?_

_Pain continued to ripple through him as mighty as Ramuh's lightning. It clashed with violent surges of happiness, each one so beautiful and cleansing they were sickening. The photographer panted the approaching figure's name, heart racing, battered but not yet broken. That was right-he, along with his brothers, friends and Laguna, had launched a full-scale attack on Chancellor Izunia. His boyfriend must've made it to him, somehow, and was well on his way to rescuing him. To touching him. To letting him know he was still alive, still able to breathe and feel the warmth he desperately needed. And that voice. That calm, loving, warm voice. It hurt to listen to it, it felt so damn good to hear it._

_"Hey there, lovebug. Feeling any better?"_

_"You're here," were the only words Prompto could get out, each one raw, enveloped in bleeding emotion. "You're here." And with arms outstretched, he reached out to the other with a smile, every part of his being throbbing with an insatiable thirst for freedom, for comfort, for love. Laguna approached him, wearing that same old, tender smile, and-_

_"Well, I sure hope you're ready for another round, because you know I am, you filthy little cockroach."_

_Pain, even greater than before, surged through whatever remained of Prompto's body like lightning. Quicker than a heartbeat, his brunette was on top of him, eyes flashing with thirst so great, the gods of the skies would've bowed in respect of it. Only small, hoarse sobs of protest could be made as his boyfriend pressed his lips against bleeding, parched lips, forcing the air out of the photographer's lungs, while digging his fingers into the flesh of the other's waist. After Prompto's lungs were relieved of the last inches of air, Laguna lifted his head with another one of his loving, beautiful smiles with:_

_"Who knew a puppet like you could be so much fun, huh?"_

_That warm, musical, familiar laughter burned his ears as fingers forced their way inside him from behind. Teeth clamped onto his neck, wisps of long, silken black hair painted his chest-it wasn't making any sense. It wasn't making any gods-damned sense. It was just like before, when Laguna shot him into unconsciousness on the battlefield. But that didn't make sense either. There was no way in Hell any of it was real. If Prompto was going to die, he'll be damned for believing otherwise. Mustering up the final threads of his strength, he shouted out against the assailant:_

_"You...you aren't Laguna! There's no fucking way you're Laguna!"_

_The being that had overtaken him morphed into something else-something that appeared to be a man but was an unholy, foul thing, a beast that had slithered out of Hell's deepest corner. "Right you are, lovely," he purred, stroking his captive's buttocks, then set about kissing the photographer's nipples. Spasms rang through the captive's spine with vengeful frost, but those shivers weren't anything compared to the ones that would soon follow._

_"Fascinating to see you've got some spirit left. Why don't I put that spirit to good use? You are, after all, well on your way to becoming quite a fun toy."_

_He knew only deeper pain as the minutes unfolded, fingers digging into him like claws, the creature yet again assuming Laguna's form, promises spoken in that painfully familiar voice, the blackest, darkest poison forcing entry so viciously he knew he'd never be put back together. With that-_

\-----------------------------------------

Prompto awakened in tears, screaming.

Arms were thrown about him in a desperate attempt to provide comfort, but were quickly cast off. A voice, tearful, soothing and familiar, spoke quickly and frantically, but none of its words were registered. The only words he knew were his own, shrieks of raw, bleeding emotion ripping through the night's calm:

_"Get off! Get off of me! Don't touch me!"_

Life struck him in the head as blurs, its impact feeling like a hundred bricks. A voice that no longer felt like his own continued to scream out those demands, with the figure at his side stumbling all the while, emitting confusion and astronomical panic. Other figures rushed into the room, immediately ready to support the stunned figure, rushing to the bed with urgent, fearful voices, hands holding him down. Comforting. Intrusive. Warm. Cold. Familiar. Poisonous. Pinning him down to comfort him, to keep him down so _he_ could come back and finish the job. So _he_ could come back and-

_"Prompto! Wake up this instant, little lamb! We are NOT here to harm you! We are your family, and you are home!"_

Ignis. The name, the voice, the presence-all of it struck him like a bullet to the heart. The hands and voices _were_ trying to comfort him. The one beside him at first was trying to comfort him. So they were with him in Hell, where he laid, cold, bleeding, naked and violated, and where _he_ -

"Don't! Don't look at me, please! Go away! You can't be here! _Go away! Get out of here!"_

One of the figures stood off to the side with the one that had first tried to comfort him, gentle arms about their silent, shivering companion. The other voices, some belonging to young women, were just as gentle, fearful, grief-stricken, but only one voice registered-Ignis'. "I think we may need reinforcements," the instructor said, gently drawing a tearful, weeping mass into his arms, voice divinely calm in spite of the unfolding nightmare.

Iris, with her arms about a quiet, trembling Laguna, nodded in agreement. "I'll get right on it."

\----------------------------------------

"Ever gonna give your old man a rest? You're always so down on him."

Squall let out a loud, long sigh, carrying a cup of hot chocolate as he walked alongside Noctis in the cloak of midnight. The swordsmen were on their way back from the cafeteria's midnight specials, having found just the right nourishment to carry them through the night. "I've got every damn right to be hard on him," the Leonhart argued, his voice a low rumble. Noctis shook his head in response, the light of fondness giving his silvery eyes an ethereal glow.

"The guy's a jackass. Sure, he makes little brother happy, and while that would be enough for anyone, it isn't enough for me. See, I can't even think of Prompto as my little brother any more because of how _weird_ everything's gotten."

Before a smiling Noctis could tease the other for being such a stick in the mud, his phone began to vibrate with the merry, world-renowned Chocobo Song. Recognizing the number as Iris', believing she was still out with the midnight Recovery Team, he activated speakerphone mode and answered in a calm, laidback tone:

"Hey. What's up, sis?"

 _"Not much,"_ the young woman began, her voice nervous and soft. _"Baby bird's awake, but things aren't looking too good."_ At that, Noctis and Squall exchanged solemn glances. _"Instructor Loire tried to comfort him, but Prompto pushed him away. Iggy's got him calmed down at the moment, but we need you here, Noct, stat!"_

"On my way." With that, Squall's other half ended the call, returned his phone to his pocket and looked at the brunette with another solemn, fretful set of eyes. "Time to bust out the big guns," he declared, not only to Laguna's son but to himself. And in the blink of an eye, the two of them dashed off towards the infirmary, drinks in hand but forgotten, hearts racing towards a sight they desperately hoped would be erased.

It wasn't. 

Prompto wasn't in Laguna's arms but in Ignis', convulsive with tears streaking his cheeks. Instructor Loire, silent, still frozen, was beside Gladiolus, who had taken Iris' place in her wish to fetch medicinal supplies: a warm, damp towel and healing herbs. Gentle, comforting, loving scents drifted through the room, with Iris and Selphie dabbing cloths on Prompto's forehead, while Ignis continued to hold him close. "Thanks for bookin' it, you two," the SEED coach sighed, struggling to remain as calm and comforting as Ignis.

"Noct, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Squall's other half sighed, struggling to suppress the tears that wanted to erupt. He set down two cups of the cafeteria's tea, only remembering them long enough to set them down, then approached Prompto's bedside. Squall gently surrendered his hot chocolate to Gladiolus, then gave one of the teas to the mute Laguna: "Here, drink some of this. At least take a sip, dammit. It'll knock some sense back into that thick skull of yours."

Having succeeded in getting his father to take a sip of the healing liquid, Squall then set about giving some of the second tea to Prompto. Seeing his friend ravenously inhale the soothing, fragrant liquid while Ignis held him had the Leonhart inwardly jumping and singing with joy-a sight not even Noctis would see. Noctis, meanwhile, was preparing himself to administer medicine that would be the end of all medicines. He was-

Preparing for a concert. "Get ready, little brother, because you're about to have your socks knocked off," the blue-haired swordsman admitted, silvery moon eyes shining with tears, all eyes falling on him as he took what became center stage. Squall's partner-in-crime took a deep breath, then-

Began to dance. The Chocobo Dance.

Laguna's son exchanged a glance with Iris, then let the lid off a small but infinitely fond smile. _By the gods, it's amazing how ridiculous you can be, Noct. It stuns me._

The performance, much to the delight and relief of all present, unfolded with the deepest, warmest sincerity. With no pangs about performing such an insanely weird dance, Prompto's dorm mate sang the song that went along with it, remembering the song Laguna had just sung a short while ago, desperately hoping it would have the same effect. The same effect it had many times in the past, when the two of them performed the same song and dance at the Garden's arcade. At the SEED Summer Festival. 

_"Chocobos are cute, chocobos are fun, let's spend all day riding them in the sun!_  
_Chocobo, chocobo, friends forever with my chocobo_  
_Cute, cuddly little birdy, let's have fun all day, cute cuddly little birdy, let's have fun no matter what comes our way_  
_Chocobo, chocobo, let's ride all day!"_

...

No longer in the mindset of a gushing chocobo fan, a blushing Noctis scanned the faces of his family. "...someone say _something,_ please."

"Um-"

"I'll give it a go," Instructor Scientia put in, inwardly relieved over seeing Laguna recover from grief-stricken silence but anxious to keep the light-hearted, cleansing energy flowing. Noctis looked to him hopefully with pleading eyes, knowing his Ignis would say something wise and meaningful, like:

_"Chocobos are cute, chocobos are fun, let's spend all day-"_

"Whatever, forget it," the swordsman groaned, rolling his eyes amidst soft laughter. The team's laughter was cut short once hiccups popped into being, though, coming from none other than-

"Prompto. What happened, drank the tea too fast?"

Still in Ignis' arms, the photographer turned to Noctis with a fragile, faint smile and nodded. "Thirsty."

"That's nice," the chocobo's lifelong friend chuckled, suppressing the urge to fall apart, to surrender to tears, anger, frustration and overwhelming memories. "I'll get you some more, but you have to promise not to drink it too fast," he told his dorm mate, struggling to remain warm and cheerful, as though they were merely having a slumber party. Noctis then turned to Laguna, smile fading, overtaken by the need to surrender to tears.

"Wanna try it again? Pretty sure it's clear."

A groan rolled out of the swordsman's lips, seeing the pain and hesitation on the face of Squall's father. He returned his gaze to Prompto, who had set about drinking whatever was left in the cafeteria cup while Ignis caressed his back. "Prince Charming's here, little brother," he said, a loving hand settled on the photographer's shoulder. 

"He needs to see you. Wanna say hi?"

"I think he'd like some more tea, first," Ignis put in playfully, as gentle as ever, noting the disappointment on his brother's face over the cup's emptiness. But then a head was bowed as tears rushed from worn, weary eyes, and:

"Is it the _real_ Laguna?"

Shock and horror ran hand-in-hand throughout the little team, spreading through them like the most merciless poison known to creation. Squall, in a rare show of emotion, became radiant with sadness. "Yeah, it's the real Laguna," Noctis replied, rapidly losing the strength to hold back tears, hating himself for not preventing his brother's torture, hating Ardyn and all of the damn forces that worked with him. "Wanna see him?"

All eyes were rooted on their photographer, the most anxious eyes belonging to Instructor Loire's. Prompto looked torn between 'yes' and 'no' for what felt like an eternity, the 'no' driving stakes through Laguna's flesh and whatever was left of his spirit because was his boyfriend still afraid of him? Would he ever be able to hold the smiling, beautiful, warm spirit ever again? Would he ever-

"Y-y-yeah."

"Takes care of that," Noctis declared, turning his back on the rapidly unfolding scene-a tearful Instructor Loire embracing a weeping chocobo, a sobbing Iris being drawn into her brother's arms, Selphie and Ignis taking a nearby seat, infinitely content, relieved, _happy._

"Well, off for some more tea. Huh, never even knew chocobos liked tea."

After taking ten steps out of the tearful, blissful sanctuary, Noctis realized something: Squall was right behind him.

He took two more steps into the brunette's arms and crumbled.


	3. Welcome to the New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Picture me trading places with little brother-which I'd do in a heartbeat. Would _you_ stay behind?" Squall's against a decision Laguna makes, but Noctis backs up the instructor in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun, because I'm a huge nerd about all of this: while this adventure was inspired by an Imagine Dragons song, I listened to 'Sneaking In' from the Lightning Returns soundtrack while writing this. It helps me to envision the three of them preparing for what's about to come, in movie style and XV game style, because yeah, I really am a weirdo about this stuff. And yes, if this adventure were transformed into a game, it would definitely be with XV's mechanics.
> 
> This chapter marks even more scenes where Squall and Noctis interact with each other, instead of their relationship just being mentioned. Their relationship is fun to write. :)
> 
> Thank you for being here! :)

Faced with a mystery even greater than the one behind Laguna Loire behind his father, Squall Leonhart folded his arms with a glare of immense frustration. 

"Before we take another step, we've got to figure out why any of that shit happened in the first place."

Noctis bowed his head, shutting his eyes against the onslaught of malevolent images. Voices, places, words that never should have been spoken, smiles that never should have been broken. The night had become much calmer, with Prompto lulled into much-needed sleep by the love that surrounded him, but the night wouldn't allow even a single spirit to know true rest. As the slow, life-giving minutes breathed its gift back into their photographer's battered body, the hearts and minds of his rescuers gathered to reflect upon their next moves. Trabia's Chancellor, although beaten into temporary submission by a less-than-cheerful Laguna, still lurked in the evening's impenetrable shadows-and it would be ridiculous to believe he didn't still have his eyes on Prompto. Swearing never to let Ardyn even pluck another hair off their friend's head, there was much work to be done in the wake of chaos that never should have been. They'd sell their souls to Ifrit to protect their chocobo, so why not hit the ground running?

SEED's swordsmen weren't too far from their friend's room. Squall and Noctis had stationed themselves in the nearest hallway, ready to return to Prompto's room in a heartbeat if summoned. Laguna's son had silently escorted his boyfriend to the cafeteria, wordlessly vowing to catch Noctis if strength left him yet again, watching and listening as the other swordsman told the staff of the latest news. Overjoyed to hear of Prompto's awakening, but equally broken by the state of their friend's mind, the staff quickly rushed out another cup of medicinal tea. Squall remained by Noctis' side as the tea was administered to the groggy, sobbing photographer-inhaled as though he had come dangerously close to being killed by dehydration. Squall groaned at how quickly the tea disappeared, but Coach Amicitia offered to assist the others in getting more, knowing the Leonhart and Noctis needed some air. "Don't worry about a thing," Gladiolus told Seifer's long-time rival, waving off all concerns with gentle, comforting energy.

"We'll look after the kid. You two go outside and talk. The heavens will fall before we even think of letting some bastard look at Prompto the wrong way."

Cloaked in the light of the oncoming dawn, Squall faced Noctis with increasing frustration. The two of them were mapping out not just another attack against Chancellor Izunia, but the Chancellor's _death._ Wasn't easy figuring out a way to drive nails into that coffin, though, especially with their minds and bodies pressed far beyond their limits. "That son of a bitch said something about getting his revenge on your father," the brunette went on, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes flashing with anger and anxiousness. "No offense, but if that psychotic, murdering basket case is after _you,_ then why go after Prompto?"

Painted in the glow of nearby fireflies, Noctis let out a soft, sad sigh. "You just answered your own question," he replied, rubbing his arm. His conversations with the Chancellor sped through his mind like lightning, each second burning the threads of his soul. The urge to embrace Noctis erupted in Squall's spirit as sadness emerged, just as soft and powerful as the light of the fireflies. "Chancellor Izunia was an associate of my old man's," the blue-haired swordsman explained. "Long story short, there's some weird, ancient power embedded in my family line, and apparently Ardyn's got his eyes on it. He only pretended to become friends with my old man to someday get his hands on our power, whatever it is, and thought he'd use my little brother to grab it. In more ways than one."

Squall's voice became surprisingly soft. "So he doesn't just want to bully you, he also wants Prompto because of who he is," he put in, speaking not only to Noctis but to himself as well. "By screwing around with my friend who might very well become my father-in-law-" It was at that the Leonhart grimaced, the disgust and aggravation only playful, earning a galaxy of love from his other half. "He'd knock two birds out with one stone. He'd be able to draw that power of yours out, all the while using Prompto's blood to create some kind of weird, psychotic army."

...

"What?"

It was at that point Noctis pulled him into their first kiss, ravenous, forceful yet infinitely loving, as though he hadn't seen Squall in fifty years. Not at all horrified but visibly stunned, Laguna's son broke out of the kiss with cheeks as red as Ifrit's flame. "Um, yeah," he began, heart racing, shyness and surprise painting his face in the deepest red. 

"As hot as that was, you wanna explain to me where that came from?"

Noctis' response was instant, warm, happy. "You used the word 'blood' instead of something like 'coding' or 'DNA'. You also referred to him as a 'who' instead of a 'what'."

...

"That's it? I get where you're coming from, but if me letting you know how much I love the guy turns you on that much, then, I don't know. You've got some _really low_ standards for romance."

A smile carrying the deepest affection spread across the other swordsman's face, giving him a glow that transcended the ethereal light of the Garden's fireflies. "Yeah, I'm weird like that."

"And you wanna tell me what _you're_ doing out here?" Squall demanded, face still an inferno, turning west to face an approaching figure-one with long, black hair that captured that reflected the oncoming dawn's radiance, and merry green eyes. Noctis turned to face the oncoming instructor with a loving smile, while his son remained hellbent on interrogating him.

"Shouldn't you be with, oh, I don't know, your _boyfriend?_ Instead of taking long walks on the beach?" 

Noctis noted the union of two spirits in Laguna's eyes: a playful, unusually giddy spirit, and the spirit of a vengeful, enraged sovereign. "I'll head back in a few minutes," he assured them, his voice as soft as the night's ebbing melody. Laguna spoke as though there wasn't a care in the world, seemingly blissful about the rest night had provided all of them. Sure, he was certainly happy about Prompto letting him near, no longer afraid of him, but there was something bizarre about the instructor's energy. Noting his father's strangely euphoric spirit, Squall threw a look of aggravation his boyfriend's direction. "He's asleep right now, so everything's okay at the moment. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm going with you though," Laguna declared, almost singing the words. And it was at that Squall let out a long sigh.

"You're going with us _where?"_

"To see our buddy Chancellor Izunia again," the black-haired gunner beamed, unnaturally radiant, glowing from head to toe. Noctis couldn't suppress a chuckle; what they said was true. The ones with the brightest smiles were always the most dangerous.

"You two are out here planning a comeback, right? Well, count me in."

"Now _hold on!"_

Prompto's dorm mate cut in, settling a hand on Squall's shoulder. "Wait," he urged softly, peering into the other's eyes. "I know what you're thinking, but your old man packed a pretty mean punch out there. He _did_ kick Ardyn's ass a thousand shades into the next decade."

Squall wasn't pleased. Concern meshed with anger as his next words rose, each one shrill with emotion and memories. "But what about-"

Laguna took the baton, his voice losing some of its glee in favor of iron-clad fortitude. "Instructor Scientia swore to let me go if I promised to give the Chancellor a 'good whack' on his behalf. I did, so Lotus is going to be well taken care of. Sorry, Squall, but unless you kill me, here and now, I'm not staying."

"Think about it this way," Noctis added, ruffling his other half's hair with twinkling eyes. "Picture me trading places with little brother-which I'd do in a heartbeat. Would _you_ stay behind?"

The Leonhart looked into Laguna's eyes, his green eyes alive with valor and love. Noctis' face had 'come on, you _know_ you want him to come with us' stamped all over it. Resigning himself to defeat, Squall let out a short, soft sigh. He faced his father with eyes made of steel, seemingly brutal but alive with things Laguna never thought he'd get from his son: compassion and affection, treasures targeted at _him._

"Fine. We're going to need an instructor's supervision anyways, since we're acting as SEEDs. But the second we get a call from someone saying Prompto needs you, you're on the first flight back here. Got it?"

Laguna saluted him, his own eyes shining with newfound light. "Crystal clear, soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laguna refers to Prompto as Lotus because that's the nickname he chose for his boyfriend, having bought him a bouquet of Balamb Lotus blossoms once. 
> 
> This marks the end of Radioactive, but the trio's mission will come in another piece-most likely named after another Imagine Dragons song. I should probably keep that going, naming these pieces after Imagine Dragons' songs. :) I'm going to have to trudge through an Episode Prompto playthrough to grab ideas for their mission, so wish me luck. I need all of the luck I can get-no lie. If I can't even watch the scenes that are already in the game, if a Prompto AMV brings tears to my eyes, I know I'm NOT going to find it easy to watch Prompto's DLC.
> 
> All gratitude for the turn this AU took to invisibledeity. :) Hats off, salutes and everything else in the book to that writer, who inspired me to reach new heights.


End file.
